


躯壳

by SHIIIEN



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ren外, Reylo - Freeform, 傻白甜, 即兴摸鱼, 没有车的Ren外, 灵感来自Beyond the Aquila Rift那个故事, 谜之爱死亡机器人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“Ren不可貌相”的故事





	躯壳

**Author's Note:**

> 这一集结束时的那个闪回，再配上BGM那两句极富寓意的歌词，我真的，头皮发麻
> 
> 于是本菜鸡就突然摸了【
> 
> 我吹爆爱死亡机器人！！！！！！
> 
> 因为太过激动，所以错字语病bug预警，可能会修
> 
> Don't know what to believe  
> Living in the shadows

Rey眯着眼睛，浴室的天花板逐渐模糊在了氤氲的雾气中。她刚和Ben做完一次。和每一次一样，这次也是男人全权负责事后的善后工作。

Ben Solo，女孩的爱人，也是她一年前的救命恩人。

从小在贫民窟混大的Rey，在刚成年不久时从修理厂偷走了一架看起来很是破旧的飞船。她不想再没日没夜地为别人打工了，她想拥有一艘自己的船——偷的也好，抢的也好，总之不可能是买的——一艘用来走私的船。

少女可是听过无数个“一贫如洗的贫民通过走私变得富可敌国”的故事。

只不过，比起那些故事里的主角，她还是差了一点运气。Rey将Millennium Falcon——那艘飞船的名字——偷出来还没五分钟，追击她的警笛就响彻了Jakku的整个大气层。那群警用飞船简直和苍蝇一样烦人，嗡嗡地叫个不停，还一个都甩不掉。

于是，少女准备铤而走险——她一推控制杆，就径直对着传送端口冲了过去。扁平的圆形货船以难以想象的高速撞进了水蓝色的传输空间中，巨大的冲击令整个船舱不住地颠簸，而女孩也在这剧烈的摇晃中不小心撞到了脑袋，昏迷了。

当她清醒过来时，就发现自己正躺在一间干净整洁的纯白修养室中，病床边的仪器“嘀嘀”地显示着她的各项体征。紧接着，一个黑发的男人就推门走了进来——是的，是Ben Solo，但他并不是医生。Rey从他简单的自我介绍中得知，她的飞船突然出现在了这个星系中，并且一直保持着加速的状态，直到撞上了一颗废弃的工业用卫星才勉强停了下来。所幸，这艘看似破烂的货船实则足够结实，她也只是受了一点轻伤。

而Ben那时恰好在附近进行维护工作。他冒着生命危险将她从驾驶室里捞了出来，并送进了这里的医疗中心。

可能是太过偏远的缘故吧——这里没人知道她，以及她偷船的事。

Rey的伤倒是很快就好了，可Millennium Falcon要维修起来却着实需要一段时间；更重要的是，她现在也没有足够的钱来付维修的费用，还差得远呢。然而，这个叫作Ben Solo的男人却又帮了她一次。他得知少女懂得一些机械构件的组装和拆解后，就想办法带她进了自己的工程小组，算是给了她一份工作，给了她能赚钱修船的机会。

可一起工作又一起生活——是的，初来乍到的女孩当然也没有住处，Ben就帮了她第三次——朝夕相处、久而久之，Rey渐渐地也不想走了，或者说，不想真的彻底离开了。她想留下来，和这个救了自己又与自己各方面都十分合得来的男人再多分享一些人生，尽可能多地分享。

至于Ben，他就差没把“嫁给我”这几个大字直接写在那张英俊的脸上了。

所以，女孩就在这个误闯进来的陌生星系，和一个可以说是萍水相逢的男人，结为了最亲密的爱侣。

Rey忍不住露出了一个幸福的笑容——没办法，这场相遇，来得太过幸运和不可思议。她慵懒地靠进Ben的怀里，打算在他帮自己擦洗身体时先小憩一下……

……

……

“Ben？把灯关了好不好……”好亮啊……

“你醒了，Rey？有没有觉得哪里不太舒服？”这个声音……谁啊？Ben呢?

“Poe，我觉得你得给她一点时间，毕竟她刚……”这回又是一个女声，但也是自己从未听过的。

“嗯……你们……你们是谁！Ben呢？我为什么会在这里？这是哪？”视野刚刚脱离迷蒙，Rey就惊惧地高声叫喊起来——她的面前站着两个陌生人，而她自己则躺在一个修复舱里，营养液刚刚没过胸口；再环顾四周，这好像是在一艘飞船里，五颜六色的指示灯正循着某种节奏闪烁。

“放松，Rey，放松。深呼吸……”那个梳着马尾的少女一边试着安抚她，一边斟酌着解释的措辞，“我叫Rose，这是Poe。我们是路过这里的商船，准备去休息站补充点燃料和食物。在这条……必经之路上，我们竟然检测到了那里边有人类的生命迹象。稍微靠近一点后，就发现你和你的船都卡在了里边……很抱歉，我们没能拖出你的船，她太大了。”

“什么？这不可能，我刚刚明明躺在Ben……我家的浴缸里！我的船就停在港口，我……”Rey有点不敢再说下去了，因为这两个人的表情实在是复杂得有些诡异了。

“Rey……我不确定你能不能接受……”那个被称作Poe的男人开口了，语气也无比地纠结，“你偷了赫赫有名的Millennium Falcon，然后消失在了传送端口中——这件事让你名垂千古，也是为什么我们会知道你的名字……真的没想到，我们会在这里找到Millennium Falcon，找到‘一点都没变’的你。”

“你们……到底在说什么？对不起，我真的听不懂。”女孩觉得这些人的用词都十分古怪，什么“名垂千古”“一点都没变”，才一年而已……

“Rey……”Poe深吸了一口，似乎终于做出了什么艰难的决定，“你偷走Falcon，已经是四百多年前的事了。”

“不……不可能……绝不可能……”

“Rey……来，你过来看看窗外。”Rose抽干了修复舱里的营养液，然后扶着她站了起来，再踉踉跄跄地挪到了机窗跟前，“我们就是在那儿发现你的，你当年似乎是一头撞在了Kylo Ren身上。切断连接在你身上的触手，废了我们好大的力气……我们觉得，就是因为它在不断地更新你的细胞，所以你才没有衰老。”

等等，那是、那又是什么？那圈蠕动着的巨大猩红肉团到底是什么东西！她甚至幻听到了咕叽咕叽的粘腻声响，呕……

“那是一种不知名的宇宙生物，不知从何时就一直存在于这个星系了——说不定，它的资历都能追溯到宇宙产生的伊始。不过，它从未表现过什么攻击性……也无法被杀死。有一些喜欢找茬的人曾经想炸了它，却发现哪怕已经被弄成肉末了，它还是能很快重生回原来的大小，甚至更大。”Rose也望着那团扭曲抽搐的丑陋肉块，“人们给它起了一个名字——Kylo Ren。说实话，我们从未见过Kylo Ren有这么大的动作和反应，平常它都是一动也不动的。而且在解救你的时候，割断一条连在你身上的触手，立马就会再生出两条来缠回你……最后，我们束手无策，就绝望地拽着你硬扯。结果这时，Kylo Ren却慢慢地主动松开了你，就像是……”

她的欲言又止，让Rey不由得转头看向她。

“就像是，怕不小心拉伤了你。”

“……”Rey没有接话，只是又一次看向了窗外，看着那团有半个行星大小的怪异肉球。

“那时，有两根触手是直接连在你的大脑皮层上的，所以……无论你看到了什么，那都是它带给你的幻象。”Rose突然拍了拍她的肩，接着就转身向着驾驶室外走去，“Rey，我觉得……你需要一点时间。我和Poe先去库房找我们的另一位同伴——Finn，他正在更换备用燃料，等一下会介绍你们认识。换好燃料后我们就会离开这里，你……我们一会儿见。”

——

“提示，一艘逃生舱刚刚脱离舰体——”

“提示，一艘逃生舱刚刚脱离舰体——”

Rose和Poe在Finn疑惑的眼神中对视了一秒，接着又一同轻轻地叹了一口气。

——

Rey将逃生舱的速度提到最高，然后在一个足够近的位置直接打开了舱门，闭上双眼跳了出去——她相信他，她怎么可能不相信他。

果然，真空还没来得及挤出她的内脏，女孩就被许多条软滑却坚韧有力的触手揽进了一处开口。在那里，鲜红温热的肉块一层层地裹在她的身体上，就像是落入了一个温柔的怀抱。与此同时，有几根触手又小心翼翼地伸进了她的口腔、鼻腔以及耳蜗，再顺着它们连接、控制了消化系统、呼吸系统、神经系统……最最重要的地方，少女的大脑，也被丝丝缕缕的纤维状触腕完全渗透，每一根神经元都被牢牢地抓在了Kylo Ren的手中。

再次睁开眼，Rey发现自己又回到了浴室中，就靠在男人宽阔的怀抱里。抬头望去，她看见了Ben Solo那双发红的眼眸。

没有多说什么，女孩只是搂住了男人的脖子，起身送上了一个深吻。

她很清楚——在虚幻和现实中，自己到底该选哪一个。

【你。】


End file.
